Dentum
by Winter Bells
Summary: Sebab kau tak mengerti, aku seperti ini bukanlah ingin mencelakakanmu, tapi... melindungimu. Maaf. Oneshot. Indonesian.


Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant. Just a simple fiction from me.

Warning: Semi-Canon, OoC, drabble, lil bit shounen-ai

Note: sebuah fiksi atas ketidakpuasan sang author akan endingnya dan karakterisasi #plak. Jangan salahkan saya jikalau jalan cerita disimpangkan dari aslinya. =p

Maaf, hanya sebuah drabble singkat.

Spesial untukmu yang menyukai film ini, mengingat ini fiksi berbahasa Indonesia pertama di sini. Enjoy.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentum<strong>

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

><p>Demn. Dumn. Deumn.<p>

Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang berguncang hebat dibenaknya. Berusaha bertempur dengan akal sehatnya yang ternyata berlawanan, pendapat.

"_Kutunggu kau, jika kau memang ingin dia selamat."_

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi lagu keramat tersendiri baginya. Dimana pemuda itu mengancamnya.

"_Karena sebenarnya aku ingin melindungimu."_

Entahlah. Ia benar-benar tak percaya setelah apa yang ia dengar. Pemuda itu bukanlah ingin menghisap kekuatannya atau pun membunuh Sarah—seorang gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya, atau juga mengetesnya. Tetapi, pemuda itu hanya ingin melindunginya, menjadi tameng akan ganasnya kekuatan ibils yang akan segera menyelubunginya. Kekuatan yang akan kau dapat saat berusia 18 tahun.

"_Karena… kekuatan itu terlalu besar untukmu. Ha-harus ada… yang menjadi tameng agar kekuatan itu tak seutuhnya menguasai tubuhmu,"_

Chase adalah pemuda yang ia temui sewaktu berenang bersama teman-temannya di kolam renang. Entahlah, tak ada yang istimewa dari pemuda itu. Tak berbeda dengan pemuda yang lain. Tapi, lambat laun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran dengannya. Sebab itu ia dan Pogue mencari tahu asal-usul tentang Chase. Yah, dia ternyata salah satu dari mereka. Mereka yang memiliki kekuatan magis atau disebut sebagai 'Power'.

Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Chase ternyata memiliki maksud lain setelah mengikat hubungan sahabat dengannya. Maksud untuk memiliki kekuatannya yang akan segera ia dapat setelah menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Pemuda itu bukanlah ingin merampas, tapi ingin melindunginya. Melindungi seseorang yang terpenting baginya. Seorang sahabat yang baru ia dapatkan.

"_Ayo kita pulang bersama. Sepertinya ketiga temanmu meninggalkanmu, eh?"_

"_Eh, Chase?"_

Caleb tersenyum miris saat ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian indah bersama sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang dulu ia pikir musuh. Ia juga masih teringat saat ia mengalami kram saat berenang, dan Chase langsung datang ke tengah kolam untuk menyelamatkannya yang tak berdaya. Memberikannya napas buatan karena ia pingsan. Napas buatan dari mulut ke mulut. Dan Chase telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Caleb, ayo kita pulang." Sebuah suara melantun pelan di antara atmosfer-atmosfer dingin di belakang telinga pemuda ini. Berusaha membangunkan temannya dari alam fantasi. "Ini hampir malam. Apa kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu di sini?" ujar Pogue.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku masih betah di sini," Caleb akhirnya membuka katup mulutnya. Berusaha meyakini sahabatnya itu kalau ia tak apa-apa.

"Caleb, ayola—"

"SUDAH! Tinggalkan aku sendiri," Spontan mendengar Caleb membentak membuat ketiga sahabatnya ini hanya bisa merunduk. Yah, sepertinya Caleb masih diselubungi duka. Duka yang mendalam. Duka karena pemuda itu telah pulang ke peraduannya semula.

Melihat Caleb seperti itu, Pogue, Reid, Tyler memutuskan untuk balik ke asrama terlebih dahulu. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, mereka mengingatkan kepada Caleb, bahwa hari sudah mulai malam dan udara mulai menggelitik lapisan kulit luarmu.

Bodoh. Pria itu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang telah salah menilai orang. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa menyesal. Menyesal karena telah berpikiran negatif akan sahabatnya ini. Sekarang, hanya sebuah dentuman hebat di benaknya yang tertinggal. Dentuman akan rasa selama ini yang ia rasakan terhadap Chase.

Tidak. Caleb berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya memiliki rasa sebatas teman terhadap Chase. Tidak lebih.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Chase. Sahabatku. Penyelamat hidupku. I lov—miss you." Caleb mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap sebuah bongkahan tanah rapi dengan ditaburi kelopak-kelopak bunga di atasnya. Dengan tancapan batu, bertuliskan;

**R I P**

**Chase Collins**

**.**

**.**

.: **F I N** :.

Gaje, aneh? Saya tau. Udah lama ngga menulis, jadi ini hasilnya. ==v Pokoknya saya ga rela Chase dibuat jahat. Dia pantesnya baik, terus dijodohin sama Caleb #plak /abaikan. Ini pendek, saya tau. Maaf. Intinya, Chase di sini baik. Jadi, jalan ceritanya agak menyimpang. Maunya sih buat scene sho-ai mereka, tapi kayaknya nanti terlalu OoC #jder

Concrit, kritik? Sangat diterima. Flame? Up to you :3


End file.
